rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky Coaster/Scenario Guide
This can be considered the second most challenging scenario in the Wild! campaign (the other being the final scenario, Saxon Farm itself), so get ready for a difficult challenge. The first coaster objective, however, is easy, because the pre-built coaster (Bumbling Bobs) has 6.27 excitement rate, it should get the required 6.5+ if you build one ride event (for example Danger canyon) next to it. The small plateau next to the helix should be fine (you might need to get rid from a few rocks to be able to place it close enough to the coaster). With that done, look at the park; It’s a rocky canyon with a lot of flat plateaus, but there is a lot of elevation between them, especially between the area with the entrance and the large plateau where the coaster’s banked curves are. There is no more place for anything (maybe aside a few shops, a fist aid near the coaster should come in handy, too) in the entrance’s area, so you must connect it with the aforementioned large plateau. Don’t build elevated paths, because you’ll waste all your money on the pylons, but make an underground tunnel instead (similar as in Insect World), which should be incomparably cheaper. You could consider building transportation rides too, but they will cost a lot, too, so the best choice is an underground tunnel. With the large plateau being connected to the park, build flat rides and shops there. You could consider building the second required coaster now, too, if you want. A Wooden Wild Mouse can be a good choice for their low price, compact nature and usually high excitement rate. Try to have only rides and shops on that plateau, and aim with a road (with an underground tunnel again) for the lower plateau next to the one you built the new rides on. Don’t build the hippos’ required electric fence enclosure as long as you don’t have an adequate monthly profit, because the electric fences are insanely expensive. You could consider building the required camels’ wooden fence enclosure now. With a few camels for you could get a bit plus money for the viewing gallery tickets. If you’re impatient, you could take some loan (but note the high interest rate) to build the hippos’ enclosure, and buy the hippos, preferably more than the required amount you have to release into the wilds. This way, you can get some money on the viewing gallery tickets even after you released the required amount of hippos. With that done, you should pass the apprentice level. For the entrepreneur, the 8 camels shouldn’t mean much of a problem, and the objective of the 10 viewing galleries should be the easiest (cheapest) to fulfill. Do this by building a ton of small viewing galleries to the camels’ wooden fence enclosure, since that’s the cheapest. If you have enough - and a nice variety of - rides and shops, and take care of the park being relatively clean, you should pass entrepreneur soon, too. For the tycoon… well, that won’t be easy. As for one thing, you should build a second electric fence enclosure for the rhinos and buy them. This is very expensive so it could be a wise idea to buy just about two rhinos a time, wait for them to heal, release them, then buy the next two rhinos and repeat it until the rhino objective gets fulfilled. As for the second coaster, if you haven’t done it yet, build one now. Reaching the 900(!) park rating will not be easy (and you have to sustain it for at least 4 months, too). To tackle that, have, as always, a lot of rides and shops and ensure the park is squeaky clean. Seriously, it should be so clean that the guests could eat from the floor. This requires a brigade of fully trained (level 3) janitors. Turn some of them into “dustmen” (set them to only empty trashcans) because the ones too busy sweeping the floor will ignore trashcans even if they’re next to them, and even if the trashcans are full. The fact, that the park is both huge and is divided into separate areas, will make keeping it clean pretty difficult. You could set the patrol area of the janitors, but then they tend to get lost because of the underground tunnels and the wacky layout of the park, so keep an eye on them. As well as have some janitors roam freely to collect every trash that is out of the others’ patrol area. Setting patrol areas for your mechanics could be also useful, too (just keep an eye on them so they don’t get lost). If you manage to get the park squeaky clean and maintain it for the required 4 months, you won tycoon. Additional notes: Your biggest enemies here will be your own allies, that is, your staff. In order to keep the big park with its wacky layout operational and squeaky clean you need a huge staff and their salary will eat up a considerable amount of your monthly profit. I had 7 janitors (including one “dustman”), 3 mechanics and 11 animal keepers, plus the good old Park Inspector at the end. If you would like to hire entertainers and security guards, too, you’ll pay even more. Another thing to note is, that basically all your starting cash is loaned and it has a high 19.9% interest at the start, it will drop later, though. If you take more loan it will hurt you even more because of that interest. It’s not an objective to pay it back though. So, the park has several serious “leaks” where money is pouring out fast and in great quantity. To counter this at least a bit, you could look for alternative sources of money in addition to the shop profit and ride and viewing gallery tickets. Having a ton of billboards could also mean a nice plus profit and they don’t require maintenance either.